Clan of Fallen Stars
by FallenFromGrace1882
Summary: Applepaw, Frostpaw, and Kestrelpaw are apprentices in the violent Clan of Fallen Stars. They trained to kill without remorse, and to steal kits. What happens when they become subject of a propehcy to end every terrible thing that they know? T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Clan of Fallen Stars**

**Leader:**** Fangstar- huge jet black tom, scarred face, green eyes**

**Deputy:**** Gorsefang- large ginger and white tabby tom, yellow eyes**

**Medicine Cat:**** Mossflame- brown she-cat, white paws, blue eyes.**

**Warriors:**** Sunheart- golden tabby, black stripes, amber eyes**

**Snowfeather- pure white she-cat, green eyes**

**Parsleyleaf- brown and white tom, pale green eyes**

**Eagleswoop- dark brown tabby, white chest and paws, yellow eyes**

**Stormcloud- dark gray tabby tom, wjite chest and paws, black stripes, amber eyes**

**Hazelshard- golden she-cat, white underbelly, brown paws, green eyes**

**Fernleaf- pale gray she-cat, black paws, green eyes**

**Pinegrowl- brown tabby, white chest, gray paws, blue eyes**

**Ivyheart- gray she-cat, black stripes, dark green eyes**

**Reedwhisker- light brown tabby tom, white chest, yellow eyes**

**Iceblossom- white and gray she-cat, amber eyes**

**Adderstrike- brown and gray tabby, blue eyes**

**Ravenflight- black tom, brown paws, green eyes**

**Briartangle- light brown tabby tom, white chest, dark brown paws, blue eyes**

**Quailsong- silver she-cat, white paws, amber eyes**

**Apprentices:**** Juniperpaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, amber eyes (Juniperleaf)**

**Berrypaw- gray and white tom, green eyes (Berryheart)**

_**Applepaw- brown she-cat, white chest, green eyes **_**(Appleblossom)**

_**Frostpaw- white she-cat, gray flecks, blue eyes**_** (Frostshard)**

_**Kestrelpaw- golden-brown tabby tom, black paws, green eyes**_** (Kestrelwing)**

**Larchpaw- pale gray and white she-cat, amber eyes (Larchfall)**

**Foxpaw- ginger tom, brown paws and ears, amber eyes (Foxstep)**

**Lionpaw- golden tabby, white chest, black paws, yellow eyes (Lionheart)**

**Queens:**** Poppyheart- ginger and white she-cat, brown paws, green eyes**

**Cindersplash- gray she-cat, black paws, amber eyes**

**Blossompelt- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, blue eyes**

**Dawnfeather- gray and white she-cat, green eyes, pregnant**

**Kits:**** Thunderkit- large black tom, white paws, blue eyes**

**Volekit- black and white tabby tom, green eyes**

**Shadowkit- jet black tom, blue eyes**

**Oreolekit- brown tabby she-cat, white chest, black paws and stripes, yellow eyes**

**Wolfkit- gray tom, white chest, black paws, amber eyes**

**Duskkit- light brown tabby tom, white chest and paws, blue eyes**

**Featherkit- gray and white she-cat, pale blue eyes**

**Echokit- black she-cat, white underbelly, pale amber eyes**

**Flamekit- ginger tabby tom, black stripes, green eyes**

**Mothkit- brown she-cat, white chest, yellow eyes**

**Falconkit- golden-brown tom, black paws, white chest, green eyes**

**Elders:**** Ashpelt- dark gray tom, white chest, blue eyes**

**Hawktalon- golden tabby, white chest, black paws, amber eyes**

**Pebbleheart- brown she-cat, white chest, green eyes**

**Clan of Eternal Night**

**Leader:**** Peachstar- pale ginger she-cat, white chest and paws, green eyes**

**Deputy:**** Shrewfoot- brown tom, black paws, amber eyes**

**Medicine Cat:**** Dustheart- brown tabby, whiye chest, green eyes**

**Warriors:**** Bluefang- blue-gray tom, white chest, amber eyes**

**Cedarwhisker- dark gray tabby tom, white paws, blue eyes**

**Mistytail- silver she-cat, white underbelly, green eyes**

**Morninglight- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, yellow eyes**

**Whiteflash- white tom, pale amber eyes**

**Lightningclaw- large golden tom, white chest, amber eyes**

**Thornbite- ginger and white tabby tom, yellow eyes**

**Rosethorn- ginger she-cat, brown paws, green eyes**

**Graywhisker- gray tom, white paws, amber eyes**

**Blackheart- black tom, white chest, yellow eyes**

**Weaslefur- skinny brown and white tabby tom, blue eyes**

**Blizzardstorm- white tom, gray paws, amber eyes**

**Leafstorm- brown tabby she-cat, white chest, black paws and stripes, green eyes**

**Leopardspot- golden tom, black spots, green eyes**

**Breezefur- pale gray tom, white chest, blue eye**

**Apprentices:**_**Hollypaw- silver and white she-cat, amber eyes**_

_**Ratpaw- brown tom, black paws, amber eyes**_

**Robinpaw- brown she-cat, ginger underbelly, blue eyes**

**Rainpaw- gray tabby tom, black stripes, icy blue eyes**

**Rowanpaw- ginger and white tom, green eyes**

**Bramblepaw- brown and black tabby, yellow eyes**

**Crystalpaw- white and gray she-cat, amber eyes**

_**Littlepaw- small ginger tom, brown paws, blue eyes**_

**Queens:**** Oceantail- blue-gray she-cat, white chest, green eyes**

**Mintheart- cream-colored she-cat, black paws, yellow eyes**

**Honeyfur- golden she-cat, brown paws, green eyes**

**Willowbranch- pale gray and white she-cat, blue eyes**

**Kits:**** Brackenkit- golden tabby tom, white chest, brown paws, green eyes**

**Sweetkit- white she-cat, black and brown paws, green eyes**

**Tawnykit- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, blue eyes**

**Olivekit- light brown tom, black paws, amber eyes**

**Sootkit- dark gray and black tom, blue eyes**

**Smokekit- dark gray tom, white chest, yellow eyes**

**Mousekit- small brown she-cat, white paws, green eyes**

**Oakkit- light brown tabby, white chest and paws, green eyes**

**Cloudkit- fluffy white tabby tom, amber eyes**

**Pantherkit- jet black tom, green eyes**

**Speckledkit- brown tabby she-cat, black flecks, white paws, blue eyes**

**Elders:**** Hareleap- light brown tabby tom, white chest and paws, amber eyes**

**Toadheart- dark brown tom, white chest, green eyes**

**Cloverstripe- gray she-cat, white paws, black stripes, green eyes**

**Brightflower- white and ginger she-cat, yellow eyes**

**Other Cats:**

**Romeo: brown and white tom, pale green eyes. Kittypet. Owlfeather**

**Autumn: ginger and white she-cat, yellow eyes. Kittypet. Gingerwing**

**Marco: gray tabby, white paws and chest, black stripes, amber eyes. Kittypet. Tigerstripe**

**Chill: huge white tom, gray paws, scarred face, blue eyes. Rogue**

**Howl: pale gray tabby tom, white paws, yellow eyes. Rogue. **

**Scar: brown tom, black paws, white chest, green eyes. Rogue.**

**Buttercup: jet black she-cat, white chest, dark green eyes. Rogue**

**Magic: brown and black tabby tom, white chest, yellow eyes. Rogue.**

**Misty: pale gray she-cat, white paws, blue eyes. 4 kits. Loner**

**Gizmo: golden tom, black paws, amber eyes. 3 moons. Goldenkit**

**Viper: black and white tabby tom, blue eyes. 3 moons. Viperkit**

**Daffodil: golden she-cat, brown paws, green eyes. 3 moons. Lightkit**

**Pepper: gray she-cat, white underbelly, blue eyes. 3 moons. Pepperkit**

**Luna: white she-cat, gray stripes, yellow eyes. 2 kits.**

**Hunter: brown tom, white chest, black paws, green eyes. 1 moon. Aspenkit**

**Freeze: white she-cat, gray paws, blue eyes. 1 moon. Frozenkit  
><strong>

**Clan of Fallen Stars:**

**The Clan of Fallen Stars has some of it dens in cave to keep them protected from enemies and weather. The only weak point in their camp is behind the apprentices den(the brambles easily come loose.) They mostly eat mice, shrews, voles, pigeons, etc. Sometimes, a cat might get lucky and bring back an eagle or a falcon. They are gifted with climbing trees and swimming. They are also gifted with creating battle plans and performing them with precision. They are also known for creating alliances with rogues and other cats for their own personal gain. They are known for attacking innocent cats and forcing cats to join their Clan, under the threat that they will be killed if they do not join. They also steal kits from mothers, and if the mother is ever seen again, they will send the kits out to kill her. Kits begin training at two moons old, hunting for the first two moons, and the rest is strictly battle. They also kill any kittypets that they feel aren't worthy of joining their Clan. In addition to this, they control a large part of Twolegplace, which gives them many cats to aid them in battle if they should need it. All new cats are usually beaten brutally by warriors, and there is no opposition from the leader. In fact, the leader participates in the initiation. Any cats that show any sign of weakness, with the exception of sickness, are killed, usually on the spot.**

**Clan of Eternal Night:**

**While both Clans can hunt at night, The Clan of Eternal Night will only do their hunting at night. In fact, they do almost everything at night: hunting, guarding their camp, surprise envasions against the Clan of Fallen Stars. They're pretty much nocturnal cats. They rarely do patrols in the day, unless they feel it's nescessary. They can swim, but not as well as the Clan of Fallen Stars. They have excellent vision, better than any ordinary cats, even better than the Clan of Fallen Stars. Their camp is in a hidden hollow, and their dens are made out of hollow logs. Their prey consists of mice, voles, robins, crows, owls, ect. Occasionaly, they will eat fish.**

**Clan of Resting Warriors: (Pretty much, the equivalent of StarClan**

**Riverheart**

**Cherrytail**

**Mallowfur**

**Windstorm**

**Skyblossom**

**Cloudpelt**

**Pineclaw**

**Vinetail**

**Hawkstar**

**Otterfoot**

**Timberstar**

**Brightstar**

**Ivystar**

**Poppyseed**

**Antleg**

**Redfeather**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** I need to stop starting so many stories. Do you know how many I have? This will be my 10th. AND NONE OF THEM ARE FINISHED. Sad, I know. Anyway, this story has a lot of main characters who are she-cats, and I'm making a huge effort at making sure none of them turn out Mary-Sueish. If I do, tell me, so I can immediately kill myself. I hate stories that have Mary-Sues. Don't they just get annoying? Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

The unusually bright hollow was kept in an eerie silence as the last few stragglers filed in. No cat dared to speak, rather, they kept their focus on the pool below rippled violently.

A gray she-cat entered the hollow last, her green eyes filled with worry. She quickly stepped towards the pool, eagerly looking into its depths. A ginger tom let out a purr of amusement from behind her.

"Can't wait to see what evryone wants to know, can you, Ivystar?"

Ivystar narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"I couldn't help but to notice that you were the first cat here, Redfeather. You must have been more excited than the rest of us."

Redfeather flicked his tail indifferently, all the while avoiding Ivystar's gaze.

"I'm a medicine cat, Ivystar. I should be one of the first ones here," he lied through his teeth.

Ivystar scoofed, and returned her attention back to the pool. There was something unnatural about it; why was it rippling so violently?

Both Ivystar and Redfeather froze, a strange breeze running through their fur. Ivystar recovered first, letting out a terrified gasp. Redfeather calmly closed his eyes, taking in what he had just seen.

"Ivystar, do you wish to share with the rest of the Clan," Redfeather asked quietly.

Ivystar turned to the rest of the Clan, her green eyes wide with fear.

"Six will rise to end the was, but will ultimately fail, leaving a tyrant to rule the forest," her voice shaking noticeably.

"What does it mean," an apprentice called from the throng of cats.

"There is a tyrant in the forest. His leadership will lead the forest to death, and, eventually, its destruction," Redfeather answered.

Ivystar looked at the ground in shame. She knew which cat this was, and it was all her fault.

**Chapter One**

Applepaw hissed angrily as she missed her chance to catch the escaping vole. That was the third time since dawn. Her anger grew as she heard an amused purr from somewhere above her. She looked up and immediately spotted a brown tabby tom perched among the branches of an oak tree.

"What's so funny, Kestrelpaw? I saw you miss that falcon earlier. Juniperpaw was watching too," she added smugly.

Kestrelpaw's eyes widened in horror.

"But, nobody was around then. At least, I didn't catch any scents," Kestrelpaw hissed to himself.

"Yup, and that could've fed half the Clan,"Applepaw continued.

Before Kestrelpaw had the chance to say anything else, a white she-cat burst through the bushes, trying to catch her breath.

"Gorse...Gorsefang scented ki...kittypets on...our territory," She paused, finally catching her breath, "He wants us to get to the Great Pine as quickly as we can."

Applepaw instinctively unsheathed her claws, already ready for battle. Kestrelpaw jumped down from his perch, his eyes filled with bloodlust.

"Thanks, Frostpaw. I need to practice in real battle for once," Kestrelpaw growled. He took off towards the Great Pine with Applepaw and Frostpaw close behind him.

X

Applepaw slid to a halt next to Frostpaw, her paws aching for battle. A large ginger tom and a gray she-cat circled three frightened kittypets. Applepaw felt a fleeting sense of sympathy for the kittypets, but it was quickly replaced with the prospect of battle.

"Good you're here. I wanted to test these kittypets. They seem pretty capable of handling themselves," the ginger tom snarled, "Kestrelpaw, I want you to take the gray tabby, he seems to be the strongest. Applepaw and Frostpaw, you can decide for yourselves."

"Yes, Gorsefang," Applepaw replied. She shot Frostpaw a questioning glance, and then looked away. So Frostpaw would get the she-cat, and Applepaw would get the tom.

Applepaw charged towards the brown tom, hoping to pin him to the ground. To her surprise, the tom took a clumsy step to the side, causing Applepaw to sprawl out onto the ground. Applepaw sprang to her paws, shaking the dust from her fur. _Lucky move,_ she thought to herself.

She charged at the tom again, this time managing to rake her claws down the tom's face. To her satisfaction, the tom yowled in pain, stepping back from Applepaw. She lunged after the tom, and was met with claws to her side.

She held in a hiss and went after his throat. She buried her teeth into his flesh, but was stopped from a yowl from Gorsefang.

"That's enough, Applepaw. Bring him over here."

Applepaw glared at the battered tom, and pushed him over to where Gorsefang sat. She focused on Frostpaw's fight.

Frostpaw seemed to be struggling a bit; she wasn't anticipating the other cat's attacks, Applepaw noted.

Kestrelpaw on the other hand, had the upper hand in his fight. The kittypet could hardly keep up with his moves. Applepaw flinched as she saw Kestrelpaw rake his claws down the tabby's face numerous times.

"Frostpaw, Kestrelpaw, that's enough," Gorsefang growled.

Frostpaw stopped immediately, casting a glare at her opponent. Kestrelpaw completely ignored the deputy's command, and continued to fight the weakening kittypet. Just as Kestrelpaw was about to go fot the tabby's throat, a flash of ginger sent him sprawled at the roots pf the Great Pine.

Kestrelpaw struggled to his paws, a bleeding gash now across his face. Gorsefang helped the kittypet to his paws, while glaring at his apprentice.

"Kestrelpaw, I told you to stop. Why do you continue to disobey me," he snarled.

Kestrelpaw glared back at his mentor, all sense of respect lost to rage.

"You always tell me to fight until my enemy is dead. Why should this time be any different?"

"Because I told you to stop," Gorsefang growled. He turned in the direction of camp, "Lead the kittypets back to camp. Let's go.

X

As Applepaw trudged into camp, some of the kits from the nursery bounded over to the patrol and their prisoners.

"Take that, you filthy kittypet," a small black she-cat snarled as she swiped her claws at the gray kittypet.

"Yeah, and take this," a ginger tabby growled, burying his teeth into the brown tom's tail. The tom let out a hiss of pain. The she-cat let out a purr of amusement, but was quickly silenced by a cuff, with unsheathed claws, from Kestrelpaw.

"Keep your mouths shut until we get to Fangstar, disgusting crowfood."

"What kind of crowfood are we talking about?"

All eyes darted to the den behind the small waterfall, where a huge black tom was stepping out from the den. He sniffed at the air, and growled in disgust.

"Kittypets. Well, how did they do, Gorsefang and Fernleaf," he asked, unenthusiastically.

"They did pretty well, but that was battling Kestrelpaw, Frostpaw and Applepaw," Fernleaf replied.

Fangstar's ears twitched with interest.

"So you two ddin't fight them? Well, let's see...Stormcloud, Pinegrowl, Quailsong, Ravenflight and I shall do the initiation," Fangstar decided. Applepaw felt a pang of envy. She couldn't wait until she would be able to perform her first initiation as a warrior. She almost felt sorry for the kittypets. Fangstar had picked some of the greatest fighters for this one.

The Clan gathered around the clearing, with the kits closest to the fighting. The kittypets were braced for battle, while Fangstar calmly paced the diameter of the area. In the blink of an eye, Fangstar had one of the kittypets pinned down by his throat.

"Begin," Fangstar snarled.

**A/N:**** Wow, I made this Clan terrible. But hey, I like violent Clans. They make life more interesting. Anyway, I can't wait too see what I make happen in the next chapter. Maybe it'll be even more terrible. Yeah, that'll be fun to write. The terrible adventures of a terrible Clan. Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Here we are with chapter two with the evil kitties. I made them mean, and I wasn't going to at first. Then something happened. 0_o. So here we are with the Clan that's esstentially from hell. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

Applepaw watched with excitement as the warriors began the traditional initiation. It was almost as though they were fighting the Clan of Eternal Night; they were treating them like enemy warriors.

Quailsong buried her teeth into the gray tabby's leg. The tabby tried to shake her off, but was ambushed by Pinegrowl. The larger brown tabby warrior raked his claws against the kittypet's belly, causing him to squeal with pain. Pinegrowl and Quailsong shared a quick glance before Pinegrowl pinned him to the ground. Quailsong lunged after his throat, biting down as hard as she could. The kittypet's thrashing became weaker until it was hard to tell if he was alive or not.

Applepaw shifted her gaze to the other fights. The kittypet wasn't dead. But he was pretty close.

The she-cat was lying in a heap, probably unconscious. She was hardly breathing. The brown tom was still fighting, only now, he had to focus on all of the cats at once.

Fangstar slashed his claws down the kittypet's face, causing blood to well up, as well as causing the tom to yowl in shock. Shock, not pain, Applepaw realized.

Ravenflight and Stormcloud both buried their teeth in the tom's legs, keeping him where he stood. Pinegrowl and Fangstar gave each other a quick look before both leaping onto the tom's back, causing him to collapse. Stormcloud and Ravenflight let go of the tom's legs before he fell. Fangstar raised his paw, and gave the tom a quick blow to the neck.

Applepaw looked away. It was over. The kittypets weren't dead, but they were hurt pretty badly. The black she-cat from earlier cheered.

"That'll teach those kittypets, won't it, Applepaw?"

"It sure will, Echokit."

A brown tom bounced around his sister excitedly.

"We won't be kits for much longer. Soon we'll be apprentices, right Applepaw?"

Applepaw had almost forgotten. They were approaching their second moon, and that was when she had started training. But, they seemed too young to be apprentices...

"Applepaw, Kestrelpaw, please get Mossflame to take care of their wounds," Fangstar growled.

X

Applepaw and Frostpaw sat beneath the shade of a holly bush, watching the kits practice basic fighting moves.

"I don't even see why we should waste our time learning to hunt. If we can fight, we can catch our food, right," Frostpaw commented.

Applepaw nodded.

"And besides, it's not like we would starve or anything. We can eat other things."

A ginger tom collasped besides them and closed his eyes.

"Briartangle's going to kill me with all of this battle training all day long," he complained.

"That means it's working Foxpaw. It helps to use all of your claws," Applepaw called over to the kits. She turned back to Frostpaw.

"We never fought with our claws when we were kits, did we?"

Frostpaw raised her paw to a scar above her eye.

"Yeah we did, all of the time. You gave me this scar when we were fighting over a mouse."

Kestrelpaw trudged over towards them, looking annoyed.

"Fangstar's going to let the kittypet's stay. More kiitypets mean more work for us."

"Wait. Fangstar's going to give them the option to stay?"

"Oh right. He's going to force them to stay."

Frostpaw moved out into the sun.

"I want to go on another kit stealing mission. I haven't been on one of those in ages. The last kits we stole were-"

"Mothkit and Falconkit," Applepaw finished quietly. They didn't know that they weren't Clanborn, but Applepaw kind of hoped that they never found out. If their mother was ever seen, they would have to kill her, and Applepaw didn't like the thought of it.

Kestrelpaw moved over towards the apprentices den.

"I'm going to sleep. This is too much for one day."

X

_Six._

"What?"

_Will you save the forest?_

"Who are you? What are you talking about?

_Don't let the tyrant succeed._

"What are you talking about," Applepaw yowled. She looked around to see her den mates staring at her like she was insane.

"What are you talking about, Applepaw," Lionpaw growled.

"Please keep your dreams under control. The rest of us are trying to sleep," Juniperpaw hissed.

Applepaw closed her eyes. That was the second wierd dream she had had in the last moon. What was going on? It had said something about a tyrant, but Applepaw didn't know of any tyrants in the forest.

X

"I've already told you, Kestrelpaw, just because you can beat up a kittypet, doesn't mean you're strong. It just means that the kittypet is weak. Really weak," Frostpaw said snidely.

"Those kittypets weren't weak, they could fight pretty well," Kestrelpaw argued.

Applepaw ignored the arguement so she could deliver her own news.

"Blossompelt's kits are going to be apprentices today."

Kestrelpaw looked up in surprise.

"All of them, or just two?"

"All four of them. Which means, less room in the den that there already is," Applepaw said bitterly.

"That's not fair. Everytime we get more room, it always gets filled back up with more apprentices. Can't we get a little break from it," Frostpaw whined.

"Do I hear complaints?"

Applepaw turned around to see Fangstar coming towards them.

"And what a shame. I was going to send you on an important mission. I guess I'll have to send Lionpaw and Foxpaw instead."

Kestrelpaw's ears twitched with excitement.

"Is it...?"

Fangstar nodded, and motioned them towards the camp enterance.

"Near the River. Four."

Applepaw raced towards the entrance. Finally, a mission that she could enjoy.

**A/N:**** Um? What just happened? Did I do that? Oh well. So, I wonder what the important mission could be. And that's saying something, because I'm the author, and I should already know. But I don't, so there you go. Anyway...has anybody realized that I say 'anyway' a lot? I really do. It must get annoying. Just like how I keep talking, and won't shut up. I think I'll stop talking now. Hope you enjoyed. R&R!**

**Peace and Muffins,**

**Stormyfang**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Yeah, more kitties from hell! I like evil cats, they make me laugh...cruelly...I MEAN, heh heh heh...nevermind. But they are fun to write about, especially when they do very evil things. On the other hand, I don't own Warriors, but I do own the idea and characters of this story, so TAKE THAT SOCIETY. *CONFUSION...PLEASE STAND BY* Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

**(KESTRELPAW'S POV)**

Kestrelpaw slipped through the undergrowth, trying as hard as he could not to make any sound. It was disgustingly hard, seeing how excited he was to be out looking for kits. Frostpaw darted past him; obviously, she had caught the scent of the intruders. Kestrelpaw moved to follow her, but was cut off by Applepaw. He glared after her, but quickened his pace to keep up.

Frostpaw stopped short of the training hollow. Kestrelpaw peered through the bushes, and saw just what he had expected to: a queen with her four kits. He shot a glance at Frostpaw, who in response, shot the same look to Applepaw. Kesrtelpaw plunged into the hollow first, with Applepaw close on his heels.

The queen, a pale gray she-cat, looked up in horror, and swept her kits towards her with her tail. She hissed threateningly, but Kestrelpaw paid no attention to it. He unsheathed his claws, and blocked the exit from the hollow.

"The kits. They come with us," he snarled. He flicked his tail, and Frostpaw and Applepaw stepped closer to ths queen.

Kestrelpaw took several steps forward, and was met with claws to his face. Not that it bothered him much. He shook away the blood that was flowing towards his eyes. Frostpaw launched herself at the queen, pinning her down by her throat. Kestrelpaw scooped up two of the kits, leaving one for each Applepaw and Frostpaw.

"Forget we were ever here. And forget that you ever had these kits," Kestrelpaw growled.

With another flick of his tail, Frostpaw let the queen go, and went to grab one of the kits, as did Applepaw. As they moved out of the hollow, one of the kits Kestrelpaw was carrying managed to turn himself.

"Bye, Mama! We'll see you later!"

Kestrelpaw almost let out a purr of amusement. The next time they would see their mother again, if they ever did, she would be dead. Killed by their own paws.

X

Kestrelpaw followed Frostpaw back into camp, and was met by Fangstar. He showed no visable emotion, and even his eyes wouldn't betray him.

"Good, you've found them. Did the mother cause any trouble?"

Kestrelpaw placed the two kits he was carrying on the ground.

"Other than this, no trouble at all," he meowed, raising his paw to the still bleeding wound. Fangstar looked at it for a heartbeat before turning back to his den.

"You should go get that checked out by Mossflame. We wouldn't want it to get infected."

Kestrelpaw nodded. Fangstar was the leader.

X

**Applepaw's POV**

Applepaw squeezed through the nursey entrance, leading the kits into the nursery. Not like they would stay there for very long. They were definitely old enough to be apprentices.

A brown she-cat darted up to Applepaw.

"Applepaw, Gorsefang told us that there would be four new kits! Are those kits them?"

"Yes, Oreolekit, these are those kit," she turned to the four new kits, who were looking around in wonder, "You should introduce yourselves to your new Clanmates."

The gray she-cat bounced forward; apparently, she was the adventurous one.

"My name's Pepper, and that golden tom is Gizmo. My sister's name is Daffodil, and my other browther's name is Viper," she babbled, nodding to a golden she-cat and black and white tabby tom in turn.

Applepaw blinked curiously. Definitely not suitable for Clan names. Naturally, they would be changed.

"And how old are you?"

Gizmo leapt after Applepaw's tail.

"Three moons, why?"

"Oh, no reason," Applepaw lied. They were actually too old to be staying in the nursery. Kits became apprentices at two moons. They would probably start training by next sunhigh. Frostpaw padded in beside Applepaw.

"They seem to be adjusting easily. It's a good sign," she purred. Applepaw nodded. She turned to leave, maybe she could convince Adderstrike to do some battle practice.

X

Applepaw awoke in complete darkness. She heard Kestrelpaw snoring loudly; maybe that was what had woken her up? No, it was something else. She heard something from outside, in the clearing. Nobody was guarding the camp, so maybe it was a stray squirrel.

She peered out of the den. She couldn't see too much, but as far as she could tell, there wasn't anything out there...  
>She felt a heavy shape collide into her side. An ambush.<p>

"Attack! We're under attack," Applepaw yowled as loud as she could.

Applepaw was glad that the warriors didn't sleep heavily. They were out in the clearing in a matter of heartbeats. It took the apprentices a little bit longer to drag themselves out of their den.

Applepaw heard a shriek of terror from somewhere among the invadung cats. She looked around wildly, until her eyes fell upon a huge shadowy figure, holding a limp figure in his jaws. It was Fangstar.

He tossed the limp body to the side and heard a gasp. Applepaw didn't need and explanation. The cat was dead.

"The Clan of Eternal Night has invaded our camp. And now, we must show them a fight that they'll remember. Attack," Fangstar growled.

Applepaw launched herself at a shadowy figure. Finally, something fun to do.

**A/N:**** He he he! Ambush, and the invading Clan is going to have hell to pay. Don't mess with the evil kitties from hell. They will eat your dead carcass...WAS THAT OUT LOUD? I can't wait to write the battle scene. It's gonna be so much fun! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R!**

**Peace and Muffins,**

**Stornyfang502**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Once again, kitties from Hell. WOOT! This has the battle scene from two POV's, and I hope it doesn't get too confusing. But I digress. It probably won't be that confusing, right Sasuke? Wait, why am I asking you? I hate you. GET OUT. I don't own Warriors. If I did, that would be awesome. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

**(Applepaw's POV)**

Applepaw felt her claws connect with another cat. The cat growled in annoyance, and tried to shake her off. Applepaw raked her claws down the cat's back, and the tom yowled in pain. He rolled over to his back in an attempt to crush her, without much luck.

Applepaw buried her teeth in the tom's throat, biting down harder and harder until she could taste blood. The tom's violent thrashing soon ended, as Applepaw felt him go limp. She turned away from the dead tom and leapt at another cat.

This time, the cat, a gray she-cat, managed to pin Applepaw to the ground. Applepaw struggled to get herself free, so instead, she quickly slashed her claws from the she-cat's neck to to her stomach. Applepaw hardly blinked as the blood from the dying she-cat doused her. In fact, she felt a sudden surge of excitement as the she-cat collapsed to one side.

She sprang to her paws, charging at the next cat she saw. This cat was small, probably a young apprentice. The black tom let out a growl as he sensed Applepaw coming towards him.

Applepaw sprang at the tom, aiming for his neck. She brought all of her wait down on the tom, and heard a sickening crunch. This was starting to become amusing.

She charged at another cat. Maybe this one wouldn't die as quickly as his Clanmates.

**Littlepaw's POV**

Littlepaw winced in pain as he felt sharp teeth in his tail. He whipped around, and swiped his claws across his attacker's face. To his surprise, the small cat was only a kit. Or at least, he thought so. The tabby was surely much too small to be an apprentice.

The tabby snarled, and aimed a blow towards Littlepaw's throat. He ducked, and hurriedly shoved the cat to one side. There was no way he was going to stick around and fight a kit.

He quickly looked around to see two cats attacking his mentor, Whiteflash. He charged at one of the cats, a golden tabby. He blinked in surprise. This cat was an apprentice too, and he was hardly any older than the kit he had seen. The tabby launched himself at Littlepaw and pinned the larger cat on to the ground.

Littlepaw felt impossibly sharp teeth bury themselves into his throat. He writhed in agony for a heartbeat, trying to throw the tabby off of him. The edges of his vision started to fade away, and suddenly, the tabby was gone.

Littlepaw staggered to his paws, and saw Whiteflash locked in battle with the tabby. A brown she-cat snuck up behind him, and tackled him to the ground.

"Looks like Lionpaw couldn't finish you off himself," She growled.

Littlepaw felt a cold breeze ruffle his fur. The she-cat froze, as thought she had felt it too.

"Do not harm this one," a faint voice whispered.

The she-cat let Littlepaw go in surprise. She backed away slowly, as though Littlepaw had some sickness.

"Get out of here," she hissed, narrowing her eyes.

Littlepaw turned towards the camp entrance. Whoever's voice that was, had saved his life.

**Applepaw's POV**

"Retreat," Applepaw heard the voice from somewhere among the battle, and watched as the the invaders limped out of the camp, carrying their dead Clanmates with them.

Applepaw swiped her tongue over her jaw and caught the taste of blood. Not her blood, but the blood from the one she-cat... of course, she was dead now.

"What was your number," Kestrelpaw called from the nursery. He darted over towards Applepaw, limping slightly.

"Four. You?"

Kestrelpaw shot her a smug look.

"Five. Looks like I win again, Applepaw."

Applepaw rolled her eyes and moved back towards the apprentices' den. That voice. Where had it come from? And whoever spoke to her had stopped her from making the scored tied with Kestrelpaw.

Maybe it was the same voice that she kept hearing in her dreams. They _did_ sound kind of similar. Frostpaw trudged into the den, and collasped.

"Don't wake me up until sunhigh. Don't even speak to me," she said hazily as she drifted back to sleep.

Applepaw shook her head. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep now.

X

_"The six."_

"What do you mean? What six?"

_"Stop the tyrant."_

"What tyrant are yoou talking about? Where are you? Who are you?"

_"Save the forest."_

Applepaw's eyes shot open. It was the same dream. She let out an annoyed growl. Night after night, it was the same dream, and she still didn't have any answers.

She slipped out if the den, trying not to wake up any of her den mates. She gazed up at the moon. It was almost full...

"What do you want from me," she yowled.

"You must be having the same dream too."

**A/N:**** What? Who is this? Well, it's probably pretty obvious at this point, so... whatever. I CAN FLY... in an airplane. Huh? Why is this turning into a pointless rant? Who knows, who really cares? I sure don't anybody else? Why was this chapter so short? Because I don't have a very good attention span. When will I update next? Who really knows. Why am I asking several useless questions? BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT. R&R!**

**Peace and Muffins,**

**Stormyfang502**


End file.
